1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotatable stand and, more particularly, to a rotatable stand of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the science and technology, electronic devices are closely related to the daily life. As the electronic technology develops continuously, innovations on electronic devices with personalization and a good function also appear continuously. The television evolution is from conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) televisions to present liquid crystal televisions or plasma televisions, all the manufacturers are pursuing the high-quality images. The present liquid crystal television or the plasma television in the market usually has a rotatable stand for bearing a liquid crystal display module or a plasma display module, and users can rotate the liquid crystal display module or the plasma display module via the rotatable stand to adjust the angle suitable for viewing.
As described above, when the liquid crystal display module or the plasma display module is adjusted for suitable viewing, joint gaps between the liquid crystal display module or the plasma display module and the rotatable stand would result in excessive vibration after the liquid crystal television or the plasma television is rotated to a certain angle. This results in inconvenience for the users.